


Scouting Run

by eerian_sadow



Series: Phoenix 'verse [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Post-Series, climate recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee, Springer and their scouting team bring back news from Cybertron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scouting Run

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000rtxzf/)
> 
> written for tf_g1_season3’s [Rebuilding Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_g1_season3/3569.html?view=42993#t42993).
> 
> Thanks to[Enchanted Learning](http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/astronomy/stars/startypes.shtml) for their informative page on star types, which is written out in easy to understand normal-person speech. I may or may not need more in-depth information in the future, but they were most helpful with the basics.
> 
> Thanks also to for her contribution to the content of this chapter. This particular installment would probably have come out exactly the same without it, but the rest of the AU would be a very different place.
> 
> This particular piece is set 20-ish years after the battle with Unicron, and begins to discuss details for the ‘verse that I’ve left up in the air so far. The little bit of background information you need for this piece is that after Unicron’s attack _everyone_ left Cybertron, thinking it was a dead planet. They’ve been living in a large refugee colony in the northwestern United States, but the humans are starting to get a little antsy about having so many alien robots on their planet. You may feel free to ask any other questions you might have if you want to know more, though.

“Sir? You wanted to know when the scouting team came back?”

Rodimus looked up from the transcript of the latest State of the Union address. He didn’t recognize the mech standing in front of him, but that didn’t surprise him too terribly, as he hadn’t had time to get to know all the refugees who had fled Cybertron after Unicron’s attack. 

“Yes, I did.”

“Their shuttle landed five minutes ago, local time. Director Kup says they should be through with quarantine procedures in about ten minutes.”

“Thank you.” The Prime tossed the data pad onto his desk and leaned back in his chair. “Please tell Director Kup that I’ll be there to meet them when they come out.”

“Yes, sir.” The messenger saluted and then left the office after Rodimus returned the gesture.

The young Prime stood and stretched after the other mech left, loosening up joints and cables that had tightened up during his extended time behind his desk. After his stretch, he retrieved a small box of energon treats that he had made especially for this occasion and walked down to the quarantine center.

Kup gave him a smirk when he stepped inside. “Little early to celebrate, isn’t it?”

Roddy looked down at the box and then back up at his mentor. “It’s a peace offering, for putting them through all this.”

“And what about me? Don’t I get anything for putting up with the lot of you?” The older mech’s tone was teasing, and that relieved Rodimus greatly. It meant that none of the members of the team had been hurt.

“There’s high grade stashed in my office,” the younger mech replied.

“Good enough,” Kup told him.

“So,” Rodimus said softly, suddenly nervous. “Do you think they found anything?”

“I hope so lad. I hope so.”

They settled in to wait for a few more minutes while the scout team finished up quarantine and decontamination procedures. It wasn’t likely that they could trek anything communicable to the humans back from Cybertron, but their allies insisted on the procedures for anyone returning from an off world expedition and so Rodimus didn’t complain. Much.

Arcee stepped out of the quarantine chamber first. Her face light up with a bright smile when she saw the Prime and she dashed across the room to him. Rodimus wasn’t at all surprised when she launched herself into his arms enthusiastically. He caught her and held her tightly. 

“Aww, where’s my hug?” 

Roddy looked up from where he had buried his face between Arcee’s neck and shoulders and gave their Springer a smirk. “She got here first. You get candy instead.”

“C’mere, lad,” Kup said teasingly. “I’ll give you a hug _and_ a story.”

Springer chuckled and held his hands up in front of him to ward off the older mech. “Thanks, Kup, but it’s okay. I’ll wait my turn.”

The four of them shared a warm laugh at the familiarity of the exchange. Then the Prime turned to the other two crew members who were waiting for instructions. “Debrief in the conference room in one hour.”

Both mech nodded and walked away without waiting to be dismissed. 

“So,” Springer nudged Arcee gently to one side so that he could hug Rodimus as well. “Did you miss us?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Rodimus,” Springer said, starting their debriefing, “You’re not going to believe what we found.”

Rodimus leaned back in his chair, relaxed in the presence of such a small group. Here, he wasn’t “The Prime”; he was just division leader, receiving a casual report from a returning away team. he was comfortable with these mechs, even if he hadn’t known Hammerfall and Windrider before the evacuation of Cybertron and he was determined to enjoy the time he had in this room, away from his other duties, for as long as it lasted.

“Okay, Springer. Enlighten me.”

There were grins all around the table at Roddy’s words. Springer continued. “Not only is Cybertron still around, it’s still in one piece and has settled into orbit around a small red star. It’s not very hot, but it’s giving off enough energy that Cybertron is actually starting to rebuild itself.”

The Prime gaped. His expression was returned by huge grins around the table.

“Not only that,” Arcee took over from Springer. “Our native primitive life forms—those that weren’t sent into extinction by the war—are not only alive, but flourishing. Gygax city and Ankmor Park are both absolutely overrun with wildlife. They’re everywhere!”

“And the Rust Sea is actually _there_ , Rodimus!” Hammerfall fidgeted with excitement. “Everyone said it had dried up over the course of the war, but it’s there and as red as ever. During our fly-overs, we even saw a family of alloygators take down some prey.”

“It was amazing,” Windrider agreed. “I hadn’t ever seen anything like it. The cities that weren’t bombed out by the war are still standing, but they’ll take a lot of work to become usable again. The Celestial Temple is even still intact.”

The team’s excitement was infectious—especially in light of such _good_ news. Rodimus smiled brightly at them all. “That’s great guys. I look forward to the full report. But tell me now: do you think we can go home?”

Springer returned the smile warmly. “Roddy, I’m not sure we ever needed to leave.”


End file.
